


The Bat (Part 2): The Bat & The Crow

by RonRos47



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Part 2 from 'The Bat (Part 1): Confessions'
Kudos: 31





	The Bat (Part 2): The Bat & The Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 from 'The Bat (Part 1): Confessions'

“Where the hell have you been,” said Luke when he saw a very angry Kate enter the bat cave.

She remained silent as she grabbed her suit to go suit up. When she returned she began getting the weapons she needed.

“Any leads on Alice?”

“I thought you were already there.” She looked at him sternly. “I’ve been tracking her. Last I know she was still at the gala.”

Without another word Kate left the cave. She sped on her bike as fast as she could. She was not about to let Alice escape after all that she had done.

*****

“What are you doing,” Tyler asked as he saw Sophie getting in her tactical gear.

“What does it look like?”

“You’re going after your ex-girlfriend. So what you two spend some time trapped upstairs and now all of a sudden you’ve become what, Soph?”

“I don’t know,” Sophie said as she looked up at Tyler after tying her shoe laces. “What I do know is Kate is going after Alice so someone’s got to have her back.”

“And it has to be you, why not get a tactical unit together?”

“Because then Kate will view it as a threat and the last thing I want right now is for her getting herself killed after some vendetta.”

“You could get yourself killed.”

“I won’t.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I have to go,” Sophie said once she was all set.

“Just how important is she to you? I’ve gotta know otherwise what’s the point in all of this?”

Sophie reluctantly placed a kiss on Tyler’s cheek, “We’ll talk later okay. I’ve gotta go.”

*****

“Sometime later Kate, as Batwoman, opened the door where she found Mary crying over her step-mom’s body.

Mary looked up in tears, “You’re too late.”

Kate held fast as to not let her emotions take control. She put on her voice changer. “Where is she?”

“I don’t really care.”

“I’m sorry.”

Not waiting for another word Kate began to search the premises. In the process she came across a few of Alice’s Rabbits. After a few were down she heard the sound of another gun. She turned to see who was behind her and was in an attack position.

“Figured you could use backup,” Sophie said to her.

Still using her voice changer Kate replied, “I’ve got this.”

Before Sophie could respond more of Alice’s men came upon them. There were too many to the point Sophie’s magazine emptied. Like Kate she now resorted to her fighting abilities.

After another short while their enemies were down. 

“I’ll go find Alice,” said Kate, “you go find Mary. Then get the hell out of here. You’re going to need back up.”

“Fine,” Kate said knowing Sophie wasn’t about to do what she ordered. “Keep your eyes out.”

*****

“What did you do,” Kate said when she found Alice in a hallway.

Alice laughed her diabolical laugh as she turned. “Drats,” she said, “of course you would escape and look so did your girlfriend. Don’t worry, dear sister, I won’t kill her. That would be too easy. I did however tell her to drink, drink said Alice as easy as one, two three, and so she drank from the tiny tea cup in such perfect satisfaction.”

“You poisoned Catherine.”

“Of course I did! She brought this on herself! Had she not slithered her way into our lives, bringing that rambling loud mouth of a daughter as she corrupted the minds. Poor daddy dearest though, like the slithering snake, got exactly what he deserved.”

Angrily Kate grabbed Alice by the throat and pushed her towards the wall. She held tighter and tighter.

“Kate,” said Sophie, “Kate stop.”

Alice laughed. “So the girlfriend knows who’s behind the mask. Don’t worry, I have a partner too.”

“Where is Mouse?”

“Oh around.” Alice began choking at Kate’s grip. 

“Kate!” said Sophie.

Kate loosened her grip on her sister. “I knew it,” she said. “You lack the guts, you lack the will.”

Sophie suddenly turned around her to see Mouse getting ready to attack. She ducked then kicked his legs out from under him causing him to fall to the ground.  
It was of no use though, with a swing of her paddle Alice knocked Kate from behind sending her flying over the railing.

Sophie was quick to look over, “Kate!”

She turned to look at Alice and Mouse who was slow to get up.

“Come little, Mouse,” she said to him. “The Crow is not worth it tonight.”

Mouse listened to Alice and the two of them made their escape. Sophie wanted to follow them but she thought Kate was more important. She looked over the railing and Kate was already in a standing position. They only looked at each other.

*****

“You had my back,” Kate said as she walked over to Sophie who was still on the balcony. 

Sophie smiled, “Of course I did.”

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

“I have to go.”

“Kate, I’m not leaving you.”

“You’re not are you?” Sophie only looked at her. “You’re not going to like what happens next.”

“I don’t care. I’m not leaving you like this.”

*****

As Kate, Batwoman, drove through the city, Sophie on the back of her bike with her, they arrived at the bat cave.

As Kate took off her mask Sophie stared in awe of it. Luke was in the cave but said nothing to Sophie as he saw the look on Kate’s face. Instead he smiled sadly to Sophie and made his way to the elevator leaving the two of them alone.

Kate went over to the desk where she saw the picture of her and Beth. She placed it on the desk and smashed it with her fist then dropped it on the floor crushing it in more pieces. It wasn’t enough. Angrily she tossed everything off her desk. Sophie only watched for a moment as she let Kate release her anger. She then walked around the desk and took Kate in her arms. 

Kate held onto Sophie deeply, tears streaming down her face. Kate tightened her grip and Sophie’s tears released as well. 

After some time Kate pulled back and wiped away her tears. “Thanks,” she said with a small smile. She excused herself to change out of her suit and returned in the t-shirt, jeans, and leather jacket that she’d been wearing earlier.

“You okay,” Sophie asked.

“I think it’s a little too soon to ask me that.”

“Right.”

The two looked at each other for a moment until Kate broke the silence. “Well now you know.”

“Yeah. Nice set up you got here.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you before tonight.”

“I don’t blame you and you were right I would’ve told your dad but after being tied up and after what happened tonight I promise you can trust me Kate. I won’t tell anyone your secret.”

Kate nodded, “I believe you.”

“So what now?”

“I don’t know. My whole family has been torn apart. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do.”

“Well whatever you decide I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“What um…what about Tyler?”

“He was a bit pissed but I’ll talk to him later. I’ll get him to understand.”

“Understand what?” Kate said as she let her emotions settle in. Kate could see, not a sense of confusion on Sophie’s face, but a look of content.

“I’ll just get him to understand.”

*****

It wasn’t until the following day that Sophie found Tyler in the hallway with his cell. Kate was visiting her dad in jail which gave Sophie the time she needed.

Tyler put away his phone. “You didn’t come home last night,” said Tyler.

“Sorry, it got late.”

“Still you couldn’t have answered a call? I must have texted you a dozen times making sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine.”

“I can see that, Soph. Why not send me a text or anything to let me know you were okay?”

Sophie remained silent. She had turned her phone off so she wouldn’t be bothered and the last thing she needed was for anyone, Tyler especially, to trace her call.

“You could’ve been killed,” Tyler said when she didn’t reply. “Were you with Kate last night?”

“Yes.”

“Did she go after Alice?”

“I went to the gala which is where I knew Kate wouldn’t be.”

“What were you doing at the gala if Kate wasn’t there?”

“Looking for Alice myself but by the time I got there Batwoman was already there.”

“Batwoman. So you went hunting for Batwoman and Batwoman went hunting for Alice and so what you decided to play hero and team up?”

“I wasn’t playing hero, Tyler. I just figured since I was there that Batwoman could use some back up.”

“I’m pretty sure she’s capable of taking care of herself. And Kate how does she fit into all of this?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about. I need you to be real with me, Soph. Are you in love with me?”

“No.”

“So you still love Kate then?”

“Things are complicated with me and Kate.”

“You didn’t answer my question. Do you still love her?”

“Yes,” Sophie admitted.

“Guess that’s that then. Let’s not make this any harder than it has to be.”

Sophie nodded. She looked down at her rings, took them off her finger and gave them to Tyler.

“Okay. Guess um, guess I’ll have papers drawn up. We can go over logistics later.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll also put in a transfer.”

“Tyler.”

“You’ve always been the commander’s number one, Sophie and it’s best if I keep away from you.”

“If that’s what you think is best.”

“Yeah I do.” Sophie nodded. “I hope you find what you’re looking for in her and I hope it’s worth it.”

*****

“How’s your dad,” Sophie asked later in the day when she found Kate and Luke in Kate’s office. Kate closed her laptop and only looked at her. “Right.”

Kate got up and walked around then leaned against her desk.

“I’m Luke by the way,” said Luke, “Since we didn’t meet earlier.”

“Sophie,” she replied.

“Yeah I kind of gathered that.” Luke looked from Sophie to Kate. “I think I’m going to go.” Kate nodded. “Good to finally meet you,” Luke said to Sophie. 

“Likewise.”

Once Luke was gone Sophie took a seat across from Kate at her desk.

“Talk to me, Kate.”

“What’s there to talk about? My step-mom is dead, my step-sister hates me, my dad’s in jail, and my sister is in the wind. Perfect family hu.”

“I can’t even imagine what you’re going through but you’re not alone.”

Kate motioned to Sophie’s left ring finger. “You’re not wearing your rings.”

“Yeah, I talked to Tyler.”

“And I take it things didn’t go well.”

“That depends on your definition. We talked and I told him how I really felt.”

“And how is that?”

Rather than tell her directly Sophie closed the gap between them. She kissed Kate in a way that she’d desired for so long. Kate reciprocated easily.   
With their foreheads touching, Sophie whispered, “Does that answer your question?”

Kate remained silent and brought Sophie to her again. Despite all that had transpired in a single night, despite the pain Alice had wrought, despite how broken her family now was, all of it, her life was now complete with Sophie in it. With her by her side she knew she’d be able to get through the ordeal. Sophie was by her side in every possible way now and that would make whatever was to come easier and less lonely to deal with. 

For Sophie her life was now complete in a way it hadn’t been for so long. She knew from the get go that marrying Tyler had been a mistake. She loved him sure but not enough and not in the way he should be loved. She thought she was doing what was required to do even though deep down she was unhappy. Now knowing Kate’s secret, fighting beside her, and coming clean with Tyler, she was finally free of so much. She would not betray Kate this time and tell anyone her secret. Though she of course worried at the same time she knew Kate was capable of handling herself and she would be there no matter what. Not just out in the field but she would be there with her as something more. She loved Kate in the way she had always loved her. Whatever happened next they would face it together and they would both be stronger for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this two part series.


End file.
